magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 91
This issue was cover-dated February 2013 and cost £4.50 and was published in January 2013. Incoming The Big Story - Chandra Nair - 2 pages (8-9) :Editor-in-Chief Chandra Nair fondly recalls the unforgettable few weeks of the Nintendo Wii U launch. Mouthpiece - 2 pages (10-11) :We talk to Ron Gilbert, the man who taught us how to point and click, about his exciting new download-only adventure game, The Cave World of Nintendo - 2 pages (12-13) :The Wii U launch is taking the planet by storm: here's what on Earth is going on. MiiVerse Mii Plaza - 2 pages (18-19) :Check out what's hot in the Official Nintendo Magazine community this month. Download - 2 pages (20-21) :Digital Digest: Update your life with these latest digital freebies. :DLC of the Month: LoveFilm & Rayman Legends demo. Connect (Letters) - 2 pages (22-23) Legends - 2 pages (24-25) :Little King's Story - Matthew Castle - 1 page (24) :Advance Wars: Dark Conflict - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (25) ONM Rant: Is Realistic Nintendo a Better Nintendo? - 2 pages (26-27) Features Advertorial - Namco Bandai - 4 pages (28-31) Advertorial - LoveFilm - 2 pages (36-37) LEGO City: Undercover - Chandra Nair - 8 pages (38-45) The 20 greatest second chances of all time - 6 pages (66-71) :The 20 best ports and remakes no Nintendo head should be without... The Official Nintendo Magazine Awards 2012 - 11 pages (101-111) Previews Pikmin 3 - Chandra Nair - 4 pages (48-51) Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (52-53) Game & Wario - Joe Skrebels - 1 page (54) Rayman Legends - Chandra Nair - 1 page (55) Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate - Matthew Castle - 4 pages (56-59) The Cave - Joe Skrebels - 2 pages (60-61) Dr. Kawashima's Devilish Brain Training: Can You Stay Focused? - Tom Sykes - 1 page (62) Fire Emblem: Awakening - Chris Scullion - 1 page (63) Reviews Ninja Gaiden III: Razor's Edge : This is easily the best version of Ninja Gaiden 3, but it's not quite the action masterpiece that fans have come to expect from the series. LEGO The Lord of the Rings : Fans of the films will find plenty to love about the production, but thanks to bog-standard gameplay, this is definitely more of an experience than a game. Disney Epic Mickey: The Power of Two : A potentially great title let down by a terrible camera and one of the most bewildering controller decisions we can remember. Get the Wii version instead. Rise of the Guardians : Unless you like hammering the A button for eight minutes at a time while getting a headache, stay well away. Even young kids will get bored. Rabbids Land : The other Rabbids mini-game compilations may have been light on longevity, but at least they provided a laugh. Rabbids Land doesn't even manange this. LEGO The Lord of the Rings : Years of slow innovations have resulted in a game worthy of the LOTR name. Probably not a classic, but the journey there and back again is a treat. The Denpa Men: They Came by Wave : An interesting concept tacked onto a classic formula, The Denpa Men can be a slog, but more than makes up for its flaws. RPG fan will find lots to enjoy here. Scribblenauts Unlimited : While many will undoubtably find something to love here, we suspect that few are going to enjoy absolutely everything they're given. Crimson Shroud : The attention to detail, the personality, the tiny touches; this feels like a game that someone loved making, and you'll love playing it as a result. Hydroventure: Spin Cycle : Look past the tilting troubles and Spin Cycle purifies Curve's original idea with its condensed puzzling. Plenty of plop for your buck, too. Just Dance 4 : It's fun and works well, but the new Wii U content doesn't warrant the extra cost. You're better off playing the cheaper Wii version on your Wii U. Transformers Prime: The Video Game : A prime example of how to disrespect the fans of something as big as Transformers: a £50 game that can be finished on a single GamePad charge. Yuck. 007 Legends : A sporadic, fragmented mess of Bond history spliced with brainless shooting that feels like a rushed Call of Duty copycat. Get Black Ops 2. Don't get this. Sing Party : ''SiNG Party ''shows off the hugh potential the Wii U has for games of this genre. A few fixes could make it definitive but right now it remains simply solid. Aero Porter : A classic Saito number that is interesting, compelling and inevitably, just a little too odd to recommend to everyone. Funky Barn : A fun farming sim that suffers at the hands of ridiculous pricing. Only lunatics will hand over 30 notes for this. Family Party: Obstacle Arcade : ONM Coroner's Report: Patient suffered a psychotic breakdown while playing this game. No treatment possible. Wario Land 3 : Metroid-y puzzle-platforming through Wario's demented lens make for an enjoyably skew-whiff adventure. 2 Fast 4 Gnomz : QubicGames has made an average game and ruined thousands of English GCSE English essays. Cheers, guys. Your Shape: Fitness Evolved : Professional, fully featured and a tad bodacious, this undoubtably sets a high bar for fitness games on Wii U. Continue Rewind: Super Castlevania IV - Alex Dale - 4 pages (114-117) How to... survive a zombie apocalypse (ZombiU) - 2 pages (118-119) How to... be the best ninja assassin man-dressed-as-bat you can be - 2 pages (120-121) :Ninja Gaiden III, Assassin's Creed III & Batman: Arkham City The best of... :Nintendo Wii U - 1 page (122) :Nintendo 3DS - 2 pages (124-125) :Nintendo eShop - 1 page (126) :Nintendo Wii - 1 page (128) :Nintendo DS - 1 page (129) FAQs... :Nintendo Wii & Wii U - 1 page (123) :Nintendo 3DS - 1 page (127) The month ahead... To-Do List - 1 page (130) Free Gifts Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 91 Badges.jpg|Badges Other Credits Associate Editor :Matthew Castle Staff Writer :Joe Skrebels Online Editor :Tom East Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :James Findlay Art Editor :Dale Pratley Deputy Art Editor :Will Morse Contributors :Chris Scullion, Alex Dale, Tom Sykes, David Whitstable External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Wii Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains 3DS Reviews